danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Palma del cile
palma del cile הוגדר בשנת 1890, וגהו עד 19 מטר, היקפו 3.45 מטר. נמצא גן הבוטני האוניברסיטאי של פיזה. נכלל בין : Jubaea chilensis (cultivated) יחודיות Fanerofita arborea. Pianta legnosa con portamento arboreo. באנגלית: Fanerofita tree. Woody plant with bearing tree *המקור תיאור Jubaea chilensis (הצ'יליאני היין פאלם) הוא המין הקיים היחיד במין Jubaea במשפחת הדקל Arecaceae. הוא יליד מערב דרום אמריקה, שם הוא אנדמי לאזור קטן במרכז צ'ילה, בין 32 ° S ו35 ° S בדרום קוקימבו, ולפראיסו, סנטיאגו, או 'היגינס ואזורי Maule הצפוניים. זה זמן רב, הונח כי עץ הדקל שנכחד של אי הפסחא שייך לסוג הזה יותר מדי, אבל זה ברור ועכשיו ממוקם בסוג שלה, Paschalococos. שיא העולם Jubaea בגני קיו זה דקל להגיע לגבהים של 25 מטר (82 רגל) עם תא מטען עד 1.3 מטר (4.3 רגל) בקוטר בבסיס, לעתים קרובות עבה גבוה יותר, ועם קליפה חלקה.העלים 3-5-מטר (9.8-16.4 רגל) הם מנוצה פעם אחת.הדגימה בודדת הגדולה ביותר של צמח מקורה בעולם היא chilensis Jubaea בגני קיו, Englan (מהויקיפדיה האנגלית) Jubaea chilensis (Chilean Wine Palm) is the sole extant species in the genus Jubaea in the palm family Arecaceae. It is native to southwestern South America, where it is endemic to a small area of central Chile, between 32°S and 35°S in southern Coquimbo, Valparaíso, Santiago, O'Higgins and northern Maule regions. It was long assumed that the extinct palm tree of Easter Island belonged to this genus too, but it is distinct and now placed in its own genus, Paschalococos. World-record Jubaea at Kew Gardens It is a palm reaching heights of 25 metres (82 ft) with a trunk up to 1.3 metres (4.3 ft) in diameter at the base, often thicker higher up, and with smooth bark. The 3–5-metre (9.8–16.4 ft) leaves are pinnate. The largest individual specimen of indoor plant in the world is the Jubaea chilensis at Kew Gardens, Englan עוד תיאור - צמח מקורי מצ'ילה, עם גזע זקוף וחזק, עד 24 מ 'בקוטר של יותר מ 1 מ', הצטמצם מעט בשיא, בצבע אפור כהה, ראש מכוסה בשרידים של בסיסי עלים. העלים מסודרים בפסגה, הם מנוצה פעם אחת, עד 4 מ ', עם קטעים רבים ליניארי, אזמלי, הצביע וגבעול קצר המסופק על המרווח של סיבים ארוכים ודקים וסיבי פצע בחום הבסיס. הפרחים מיניים בצמחי monoecious, אדמדמים סגולים, פגישת תפרחות בבית השחי רבות, עד 1.5 מ ', מוקף בשני מבול מתמשך; יש פרחים זכריים tepals גדול למדי ועד 30 אבקנים, הנקבה יש השחלה ואבקנים tricarpellare סטרילי (staminodi). הפירות הם drupes צהוב חיוורים, globose-דמוי ביצה, ארוך 4-5 סנטימטר, עם האנדוספרם אכיל, דומה לטעם של קוקוס ('Coquitos'). המקור: Pianta originaria del Cile, con tronco eretto e possente, alto fino a 24 m e con diametro di oltre 1 m, leggermente assottigliato all’apice, di colore grigio-scuro, in alto coperto dai resti delle basi fogliari. Le foglie, disposte in una corona apicale, sono pennate, lunghe fino a 4 m, con numerosi segmenti lineari-lanceolati, appuntiti e picciolo breve provvisto al margine di lunghi e sottili filamenti e avvolto alla base da fibre brune. I fiori sono unisessuali su piante monoiche, di colore rosso-porpora, riuniti in numerose infiorescenze ascellari, lunghe fino a 1,5 m, avvolte da due spate persistenti; i maschili hanno tepali piuttosto grandi e fino a 30 stami, i femminili hanno un ovario tricarpellare e stami sterili (staminodi). I frutti sono drupe di colore giallo pallido, globoso-ovoidali, lunghe 4-5 cm, con endosperma commestibile, di sapore simile alla noce di cocco ('coquitos'). *המקור שימושים (לפי המקור לעיל) במקומות מסויימים בגזע הע, כאשר חורטים כראוי מופרש מיץ ממותק שעובר תסיסה, מתן משקה אלכוהולי (יין תמרים) או על ידי מולסה הרותח שנותן 'דבש דקלים'. Nei luoghi d'origine, dal fusto opportunamente inciso trasuda un succo zuccherino che sottoposto a fermentazione, fornisce una bevanda alcolica (vino di palma) oppure per ebollizione dà una melassa detta 'miele di palma'. התרבות גדל לאט צמח הררי, הבצורת סובלנית וטמפרטורות עד 0 מעלות צלזיוס, משגשגים באקלים לח וממוזג. הוא מעדיף חשיפות שטוף שמש ואדמה פורה, סחוט היטב. זה מכפיל על ידי זרע, שנובט ב3-5 חודשים בטמפרטורה של 25 ° C. Pianta rustica a crescita lenta, sopporta la siccità e temperature fino a 0° C, prospera in zone a clima temperato e umido. Predilige esposizioni soleggiate e terreno fertile, ben drenato. Si moltiplica per seme, che germina in 3-5 mesi a temperatura di 25° C. תיאור העץ thumb|650px|מרכז|מתוך לוח ההסבר בגן הבוטני מהגן הבוטני של פיזה Orto Botanico di Pisa palma dei cile C.JPG Orto Botanico di Pisa palma dei cile b.JPG Orto Botanico di Pisa palma dei cile a.JPG קטגוריה:Jubaea chilensis (cultivated) קטגוריה:דקליים קטגוריה:הגן הבוטני של פיזה